General Guide
Introductory First of all, an initiation of Pom-I'm joking, there's no initiation. Anyways, welcome, to Osaka Gakuin 42. This is a general guide, that is designed to give you most of the information you would want. However, do note, that it does not go into full details regarding everything, as that would clutter up the page. For certain specific details, there are guides linked to related topics below. Remember, there is a "Table of Contents" quick linking at the top of the page. What is Osaka Gakuin 42? OG42 is While there are questions that you might have, please take a look at our in-house FAQ page, to see if it hasn't been asked already. If not, feel free to post the question there, instead of here, as that might confuse the people trying to keep up with the questions. Rules Of course, like any other place, there are rules. Without rules, we would be no different than animals. Don't worry, there isn't that many rules to remember! And even if you do make a mistake, you'd only be warned. Do note that being warned isn't the same as getting a 'strike', so rest assure. Just don't abuse the warnings, or you will recieve a strike. The rules can be organized into three main categories: Fandom(Wikia), Chat, and Roleplay. Technically, there is a fourth set of rules, but that refers to the extra rules that staff has to follow. Do note that Roleplaying rules, are referring to hard rules. More specifically, they are rules that prevent you from infringing on Fandom(Wikia)'s terms and conditions, regarding what is forbidden. For the actual guide of the "do's and dont's" of roleplaying, see the "Roleplaying Guide" below. Please note, that while the in-universe 'school' does have it's own set of rules, these are in-character rules to only keep in mind. After all, not everyone follows the rules during their school years. (Skips class to write this guide) Fandom(Wikia) Rules #WIP #For more detailed information, please refer to the Main Rules page Chat Rules #WIP #For more detailed information, please refer to the Chat Rules page Roleplaying Rules # #For more detailed information, please refer to the Roleplay Rules page Character Creation Of course, the main thing that everyone is here for, is to roleplay. However, to do so, they need to make a character to roleplay as. While making your character, take care to think things through. Do they really need that black overcoat? If yes, then why? Try to have everything make sense, and avoid contradictions. When a person is 'kind and caring', but is also apparently a 'bloodthirsty serial killer', that's going to raise some flags. Their powers should also make sense in a way, especially in relation to who the character is. Seventeen years is not enough for anyone to be a master of any type of skill, excluding exceptions of course. This is where the backstory comes into play. Alot of the character, and why they are the way they are, is explained via backstory. So please, avoid "Nuff said"s, and write it out. That being said, it doesn't mean you need to write out every tiny detail. It is unnecessary to list off all their daily routines over their years, unless it is of an importance to the character. Now, if this wasn't enough of an explanation, we do have a dedicated guide that may of be help. Location Creation Of course, while Osaka Gakuin 42 is based on the real world, it is also somewhat different. A good majority of the world, is left vague and ambiguous, so it's possible for a person to design a location that is different than its real world counterpart. For a more indepth guide to character creation, please take a look at it's respective page. Species Creation WIP For a more indepth guide to character creation, please take a look at it's respective page. Roleplaying Categories The number of categories are extremely varied, as well their usage. However, they are there to keep everything nice and organized! Please refer to the Category Guide for more details! Category:Service Category:Guide Category:Rules